


The twins are born… 7-26-15

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Birth, Female Loki, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The twins are born… 7-26-15

Alec Nyx - 6lbs 3oz. 19 inches  
Cordillera Adalyn - 5lbs 3oz 18 inches  
Alec is 10 minutes older  
He hadn’t been able to sleep. Soft features lightly aglow in the rising sun. He was sitting with his legs crossed and behind him. Hands rose slightly in the air and fingers pinched. A taunt belly sticking out in front lf him. There was only one problem, the he was now a she. A ripple of pain washed across her face as a sharp inhaled breathe was sucked in and slowly exhaled. “B…Billy.”   
It wasn’t a voice he was used to and perhaps that was what had roused him so easily from slumber. Chocolate optics scanning before the female frame confronted him gaze slightly wide mouth agape. He’d seen it enough to know it has Loki his husband, but all the same it wasn’t his Loki. Head shook he realized she was in pain.“ Ambulance or do I need to drive?” He was panicking to say the least he knew this was coming and yet hadn’t expected it  
“Shh. Don’t panic.” The voice remained soft as she spoke. “You can drive. I do not trust those ambulances that you speak of.” Another ripple of pain washed across her face. “Oh, god.” One hand rested on her swollen belly, the other trembling, reaching out to him. “Can we… I mean… just sit with me for a moment.” Soft features stared at her husband.  
Billy wanted to jet off the mattress and get everything ready, but the steady tone his husband took made him still.“ What is it darling?” Optics went to his face a small cup of the now feminine features.  
She leaned into the palm, a small green glow of magic seemed to radiate from her body and cover them both. “Its a…” Slightly cut off by another sharp gasp, the bubbled faded a bit before gaining strength once more. “Bonding ritual. It doesn’t last but a minute.” She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder and he would feel the surge lf power greater than his own. Loki’s hand rose, clinging to his shirt as another sharp pain hit her.  
Billy was at a loss doing nothing more than offering himself to her. Large chocolate optics set on her slender face.-“ darling we gotta get you to the hospital like 20 minutes ago. I love you baby.” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple  
She couldn’t help but chuckle as how nervous he was. The press to her temple feeling cool as a smile crossed her lips. “Yes, beloved.” She used what strength she had to hell herself off the floor. “The bags are ready. I finished them last night and this morning while you slept.” Another sharp inhale as she held her stomach. “Call your Mother.” Loki’s tone pained as she walked toward the door.  
He nodded racing around the apartment to grab every thing he could, cell phone in pocket he appeared by her side.“ When we get there your way more important baby  
She nodded, hand pressed around the door knob as another wave of pain racked her body, doubling over slightly as a loud cry escaped her lips. "Patients, little ones.” She turned to him with a slightly sweaty face. “Teleport. I’m not gonna make it, Billy.”  
The nervous look that crossed his face was there, chocolate optics slightly wide with fear. Mouth agape and everything seemed dry, sure he had the power to teleport, but it was a pressure what if something went wrong. Looking to the pained face of his lover he took a deep exhale letting blue light swirl around them  
The magic was stronger than her own and it made her feel sick and dizzy. Arms wrapped around Billys waist, her head spinning and another sharp cey escaped her as the landed at the hospital.  
Billy was quick to shout ushering employees around them and a chair under her.“ Don’t worry baby everything will be okay.” He offered a smile hoping he wasnt lying, he wanted everything to go smoothly optics flitting around briefly has he shot a mass text to his family. They would wanna know  
“Don’t… don’t leave me.” Loki was shoved into a wheelchair as ahe watched Billys fingers dance across his mobile. Holding her stomach once again as a sharp yell escaped her lips. “Billy!” His name screamed as the nurses took him away too. “Are you the Father?” One asked as they threw some srucbs his way.  
Billy barely had time to place them over his body without tripping before he followed after like a lost puppy dog. Optics intent on his husband has he nodded to the doctors questions. “ im here baby im not going anywhere  
A hand grabbed and squeezed tightly. Machines being plugged up and beeping rapidly and all Loki could so was look pitifully at Billy and scream in pain. The doctors and nurses soothing the best they could.  
Billy was there but all he could do was watch and offer any bit of help that Loki needed. His face reading a false happy because yes he was glad they were coming but he hated to see his love in such pain.  
A strangled cry and Loki fell against the bed. "It’s almost time, Mrs. Kaplan. Your waters broke. Your fully dilated. All we need you to do is relax for a moment until the doctor comes.” She nodded, looking at Billy with a smile. “I love you.”  
Billy offered a small smile, temple pressed slightly to hers.-“ i love you to darling more than anything.” Waiting for the doctor seemed like hell to billy and hed had to shit down his phone texts incoming constantly from the family.  
“Oh… fuck…” The doctor popped his head in as the contractions became too much. Breathless panted pants escaped her lips as he wheeled the little chair in front of her and the doctor propped up her legs. “You can push now, Mrs. Kaplan.” She nodded, looking to her husband, almost breaking his hand as she pushed.  
Billy endured the pain and whispered little words of encouragement even if she told him to shut it. Optics looked between her and the doctor he was excited and terribly worried all at the same time  
The glares and glances of death were normal. “Never… AGAIN!!! Oh god… it hurts.” Panted breathless, trembling thighs and the doctor smiled. “You’re crowning. Just a few more pushes.” “And we can do this again.” A baby cries. “Its a boy.” Loki fell back on the bed. “Dad, you wanna cut the cord?” A few moments of peace.  
Billy was shuffled off doing what dads did, cutting the cord. With a slightly bruised hand mind you and telling the women names so they could sign the certificates later  
“I didn’t mean to break your hand.” Loki’s voice sounded drugged as she spoke. Five minutes later, another loud scream escaped her lips as they waited for baby number 2.  
Billy was rushed back to her side the baby going to get cleaned and he was solely focused on her  
“It’s hurts, Billy.” Her tone strained as she took his hand against, baring down as the doctor spoke. “Stop pushing. Second baby is breached.” Loki panicked. “What… what does that mean?” A scream of pain ripped from her throat.  
Billy had no earthly idea what any of this meant, optics filling with dread his gaze now locked on the doctor.-“ well fucking do something don’t waste time telling us  
The doctor was thrown back by Billys outbursts and Loki couldn’t be more proud. "You need to calm your breathing, Mrs. Kaplan. We will get the baby out but we have to stop the bleeding and twists it around.” The doctor moved, another scream ripped from Loki as she felt hands moving inside her to turn the baby. “Oh ahhh!!!” She nearly broke Billys hand.  
Billy stayed strong his voice not showing the panic he was truly under. Optics a bit unfocused, and perhaps the smallest amount of magic seemed to be coming off of him  
“Baby.” Loki looked at him, feeling as if the strength was being drained from her body as the doctor finally told her to push. A pained scream as she crowned and then something happened. Objects started to float in the air, weightless as she continued to push. A strangled cry as baby number two made her way into the world. “What’s… Billy?” Loki fell back on the bed exhausted as they took her to be cleaned.  
Billy calmed himself unsure of what was going has Loki seemed to pass out. They knew this would be an ordeal one if not both of them could possibly be magic, and magic was draining it took time to form  
The doctors and nurses worked on fixing Loki up. Exhausted to the point she couldn’t raise her head. “Alright, Dad.” The nurse looked at Billy with a smile. “Lets get these little ones to the nursery.” But for Cordelia could do nothing mkre than cry the further they for from Loki and it seemed that her magic followed with them. “My… no… my babies.” It was a painful cry as the door closed, tears falling from her cheeks as she gave up the fight to rest.


End file.
